


Bones

by Onlymostydead



Series: Fictober 2019 [10]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Confessions of love, Food, Ghost!Revali, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Calamity, dead bodies, marriage mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-16 00:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21027104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymostydead/pseuds/Onlymostydead
Summary: When Revali died, he expected to, well, die... Not get forced to follow around Link until he either falls out of love or confesses his feelings.Link woke up with no memory of the past, other than a brief idea of a bird-like protector watching over him as he slept.





	Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 13!
> 
> Requested by someone (Sphye, maybe you??) but I can't find who, love you and thank you!

Steep and treacherous, the climb up Mount Hebra was no easy feat, even for an experienced climber. Each handhold was nothing more than a tiny wedge, footholds little more than notches in the hard stone of the mountain. Wind buffeted his freezing body from what felt like every side, trying to throw him down to the valleys below.

Nevertheless, Link kept on. He knew where he had to go.

He had been here, once before. Not before the calamity; no, this was still fresh in his memory, only around a year ago. The locations difficulty to reach had been on purpose, as a kind of... Tribute.

Those with wings would still have some trouble getting here, but it would be, admittedly, easier.

Those who could command the winds themselves?

Link's hand slipped, rocks breaking off the cliff and crumbling down into the ravine. Adrenaline shot through his body, heart beating wildly.

Breathing a sigh of relief, he continued on his way up. No matter the difficulties, he could make it. He'd made it before, after all... And only had to use the Sheikah Slate to transport to safety twice. But that was far preferable to falling to his imminent doom, so...

Shaking those thoughts out of his head, and focusing on the top of the ledge, Link continued to hoist himself up. It was just one handhold after another, keeping his body as flat as possible against the mountainside to avoid the winds. One after the other, until...

Hard, frozen down snow greeted Link's gloved hand. The top of the ledge.

He had made it. A lump was quickly forming in his throat, a hesitance and doubt that wasn't there the entire climb plaguing his stomach with butterflies. What if this wasn't the right thing to do? What if he as just crazy, or it was just a dream?

Was it not the goddess leading him after all?

But he had come all this way, so...

With doubt still pulling at the back of his head, Link hefted himself up on top of the snow topped peak. It was a small, flat area on the mountain, with a little cave leading back into the mountain itself.

No light shone in the cave. It didn't surprise him that the torches had gone out, but... It still didn't feel like a good sign.

Still finding himself hesitant to go on, Link took slow steps forward through the snow, listening for something out of place as it crunched underfoot. He couldn't help the clench of his jaw, the pounding in his chest, how his hands squeezed themselves into fists, preparing for a fight.

Did he think something dangerous was in there?

Did he think something had tampered with-?

If so, he would kill it. He would kill it in a moment, but for now... Link said a quick prayer and forged ahead.

The mouth of the cave betrayed nothing inside, no noise beyond the howling of the wind, no light, nothing. He would need to go further in to see what was going on. Taking out and lighting a torch, Link swallowed, stomped the snow off his boots as a kind of reverence, and continued forward. 

It's warmer in here, Link thought to himself as he lit the other torches. But not in an unnatural way. Just out of the wind.

More and more he was starting to doubt that his dream was a vision from the goddess. If it was, wouldn't it have been more clear? He knew what he was supposed to do, but still. And wouldn't he have heard something, anything more about it?

But no, there Revali was, just like he left him. A skeleton, a skull and bones laid out in the Rito tradition, with gifts and possessions.

Dead. So very much dead.

He knelt down, pulling out his knife...

***

\- One hundred and one years prior

If someone had told Revali a hundred years earlier that he would get to spend the rest of his life with Link, he would have laughed. Never, in a million years, did he dream that would happen. He wished it. He had written over and over about all of the things about Link that he couldn't help but have fallen in love with, his fearless attitude in the face of trouble, his dependability like the earth when he himself was so often changing like the winds. His care, the softness of his hands when a task required him to be gentle. The loving look that he got in his eyes when he stared up at the night skies.

So often he had wanted to be a star up there in that sky, that he would look at him like that. That he would die an honorable enough death to stand watch over all of Hyrule below, and to see Link whenever his wandering eyes drifted heavenward.

But now... Now he was going to spend forever with him. By his side. Impossibly, somehow.

At this point Revali wished that he could just be properly dead.

But the Goddess...

Fuck the Goddess, honestly. What has she ever done for him but make his life miserable? But keep him alive in this ghost-like state, watching over his tomb?

Not really a tomb. A shrine of resurrection, slowly knitting together Link's body as he slept. It was gruesome and horrible and every single word Revali didn't want to use to describe Link's body. Sure, that meant life was returning to him, but did he have to see it? Did he have to watch as he was brought back together, as flesh overtook his skull and his bones?

Revali shuddered. Somewhere, up there on Vah Medoh, his body was in worse shape. Rotting under the summer sun, freezing in the winter and the altitude, his bones bleached white and colorless. 

No family would ever be able to lay out his bones in proper burial custom. Not that he ever had any family to do it, but... No one could get up there. No one...

Swallowing, he turned his head away, as if that would help. No, the images still persisted, and Link was still there on that table, the Sheikah tech fixing him slowly.

Slowly indeed.

He had no way of knowing now if Link would be able to see him, but he doubted it. In Rito custom, a ghost is one of two things: a warrior come down from the stars to grant some wisdom, or someone who failed to get there in the first place, doomed to isolation for the rest of their days.

And Revali failed.

So why should Link be able to see him? To hear him? To know that he's here in any capacity?

No, fuck the Goddess. This was just another punishment from her: making him watch as Link lived out the rest of his life in happiness. As he found love. 

As he didn't even know about him here, watching over him at all.

***

\- One hundred years later

Link woke up with no idea where he was, who he was, or what was going on. The only thing that he knew, in the back of his head, was a kind of dream he had, as he slept. Someone had been watching over him, a... Someone who didn't look like him. He didn't have the words to explain yet, which frustrated him because he knew that he knew who they were.

Something about their dark blue feathers was comforting, the bright green of their eyes like sunlight passing through leaves. All he knew, beyond what the voice had told him, was that he had to find them. He had to. 

But in the meantime, maybe following the voice would bring him closer? After all, he had no frame of reference for the world. Everything was new and bright and confusing and...

There was a campfire, just a little way down the path. That had to mean there was someone there, right? He could ask them. Maybe they would know.

"Excuse me?" Link signed, waving to catch the old man sitting behind the fire's attention. "Can you help me?"

"That, dear boy, is a complicated question. With what?"

"I'm looking for someone." He explained. "He's about... I don't know how tall he is, and covered in dark blue and white feathers, with a yellow beak, green eyes, and-"

The man laughed. "You'll find no one like that in these parts. With a way off this plateau, you might be able to find someone of that description to the northwest, up in the Tabantha region. But, with no way off this plateau..."

Link swallowed, then nodded. "Right. Sorry for bothering you."

"No problem, lad. Here's an apple for your trouble."

The baked apple the old man handed him was still hot, the skin blistered and cracked, smelling like the most heavenly sweet thing he had ever put near his nose, but instead of gobbling it all down just then he managed to slip it into the worn bag from the Shrine of Resurrection and sign a quick thank you. More than a little disappointment weighing down his chest, Link continued onward. There was still the voice, after all...

And whatever Tabantha was.

But wait, was that another campfire? Link perked up at the idea. Maybe they would have a way off the plateau, or... Or maybe they had seen his bird-like protector.

The closer he got though... The more he began to doubt. These folks had meat cooking over a skewer that smelled to die for, but there was something not right about the whole camp. Maybe it was the way they didn't seem to speak to each other... Or did he just not understand the language?

Then one of the three caught sight of him, and they all grabbed their weapons.

Shit. Link didn't have anything to use, what could he possibly-

Tree branch?

It could be worse. Grabbing the tree branch, he prepared to fight as well as he could, hoping that he had known at least something about this kind of thing before he forgot literally everything. 

The first monster, and they were definitely monsters, fell easily, snarling and spitting, it's body dissolving into a puff of smoke. The second followed after it before long, but the third-

Link looked at his tree branch, at how broken it was. If it was up to just this stick? No way. He swung-

And it broke, but the beast was still coming at him, about to bring its club down on his head.

The blow never came.

It stopped, hovering in front of him just inches in front of his face. Taking the opportunity, he rolled out of the way and into the bushes, grabbing one of the fallen monster's weapons and turning it on it.

The final body dissolving in smoke, Link sighed, slinging the club onto his back. He was going to go down to the camp and grab that steak, but...

"Did you save me?" He signed to the air. "Or can I just do that?"

No reply.

"Thank you. If you did save me. I mean, you've been watching over me, I know, but..." Link sighed. "Whoever you are, mysterious bird-man, I'll find you."

And with that, he headed down to grab that steak.

***

\- Two weeks later

Revali was in agony. 

Following around Link would have been bad enough. That would have been painful. Following around Link without his memories? Torturous.

Getting called bird-man? Atrocious. 

This Link was different from the one he had fallen in love with, and yet, he couldn't help but love him still, and that was the frustrating part. Shouldn't him forgetting everything, who he was, have made it easier to just... Be gone? To no longer have feelings and dissipate?

Because he knew his "Mission," so to speak, now. His second chance, more aptly. He would follow Link around until one of two things happened: he stopped feeling this way towards him, or he confessed that he loved him. Either one of those things happen, and he would disappear.

And he wasn't about to do either. Especially not to a Link who called him bird-man. 

But he wasn't about to let him die, so... He may have intervened once or twice. Or a few times, because he couldn't keep himself from doing that. Link had to stay alive. For all of them.

But for him especially.

And now, as they came up to Kakariko Village, where he stood his best chance of remembering something through talking to Impa, he just hoped...

He hoped he remembered more about him, but at the same time, wished that he could just remain hidden from him forever.

***

\- The next day

Link sat down with his back to one of the little stone graves outside of Kakariko village, letting the tears fall freely now that he was alone. 

Or, "Alone," as he should say. Impa said that he shouldn't have been able to stop blows and blades like that, to break falls and harsh landings. Someone was looking out for him.

His protector.

Revali.

"You're dead, aren't you?" He signed upward toward the night sky, trying to blink the tears out of his eyes so he could see. "I remembered you a little bit today."

Nothing but the wind, as had become their custom. He signed, Revali said nothing. 

"You know, I don't really know, since I don't know you very well, but I... I think I love you."

Dead silence. Leaves rustling in the trees. Animal sounds in the night.

Link sighed. "Maybe I didn't before. Who knows? But I... The memory. When I looked at you in the memory I felt like I was in love."

No response.

"But you're dead." Tears welled up again, more than before, more than he could hold back. "And I... I don't know what to believe because I'm pretty sure you're here with me. Are you a ghost? Are you someone else?"

An owl hooted.

Link wiped at his eyes. "Never mind. I don't even know if you can hear me... Or if you can, if you can answer me. I just... Thought you should know. Thank you for looking out for me, Revali."

***

\- The next week

From there, despite Revali's initial wants, Link started back west and headed north, asking passers by what the way to Tabantha was. He had the mark on the map, from Impa, but a straight shot probably wasn't the best idea, he had figured. And besides...

Something told him that, despite Link's determined attitude, he was afraid. Afraid of taking back the Divine beast, of facing Ganon there, of...

If what he might find out about Revali. 

Or, if he wasn't, he should be. Because he wasn't in love with him before. At least, Revali didn't know it if he was. Because he was arrogant and irritating to him, always challenging and being...

Well, a dick. 

He had his reasons, sure, but he was a dick to him. So hearing Link's confession? About being in love with him?

That came out of nowhere. Revali wanted nothing to do with him, with this Link who made his heart hurt even more by reminding him that he was dead, that they could never really be together. 

But now... Maybe he would encourage him to go up to Rito Village. Maybe he would show him easy ways, guide him. That way, when he remembered him and fell out of love...

This whole thing would at least be easier.

***

\- Three weeks later

With every little thing he remembered about Revali, Link fell more and more in love with this arrogant asshole, as frustrating as it was. In a way, though, it was funny. This was his silent protector? His guardian angel from the stars? Just thinking about that, along with some of the things he had remembered, made him want to laugh. 

But a lot had changed. He got the sense that he had grown up a lot since then, since he was just a vain guy challenging him to a duel. 

And now, having heard his voice in the Divine Beast, sounding like a shadow of his former self, he couldn't help but ache for him. He fought through every challenge with a strength he didn't know he had. To avenge him. To avenge his love. 

The creature who killed Revali materialized in front of him, Ganon's malice made incarnate, destroying his love.

Link screamed, and everything went white with anger.

***

Link defeated it. Revali didn't doubt him, but... Watching him in battle was always a sight to behold. And now, the battle was over. He had won.

He gasped, falling backwards, a mix of shock and surprise on his face as he looked right at...

Him.

Revali stood there, frozen in place, as they met each other's eyes. He cleared his throat.

"Well, I guess I should explain myself."

"But you're-" Link blinked, pulling himself slowly up to his feet. "You're dead. I know you're dead."

He scowled. "I know I am too, you don't have to bring it up every time we talk."

"...sorry."

"It's alright. I suppose I can understand your shock." Revali puffed up his chest. "After all, it's not every day you see one such as I."

Link frowned. "Cut the bullshit."

"Excuse me?"

"We both know that's fake." He pointed out. "So... Keep it? Why haven't I heard from you until now? Can you not talk anywhere but here?"

"I'm not..." Revali clicked his tongue. "I... Haven't chosen to speak to you until now."

"Why?"

"It's-" 

He wanted to say something brash, something arrogant, but... He couldn't. It was as if an invisible force wouldn't let him, the pull of Link's sky blue eyes tugging at his heartstrings.

"-Complicated." He crossed his arms. "My feelings about you always have been, after all. Following you around all the time isn't exactly the ideal situation for my eternity, but I suppose I've missed the stars, haven't I?"

Link tipped his head to the side, brows drawing up in confusion. "What?"

"Ask someone who has the time to explain, Link." Revali swallowed, forcing himself to look away. "But, I'll tell you something that you can do..."

"What's that?"

"Take my bones down to the other Rito." He explained, gesturing - but not looking - over at the remnants of the body. "I don't want this to be my burial place. No offense to you, Medoh."

Medoh screamed beneath them, as if to say that she didn't mind.

"Alright." Link nodded. "I still love you, in case you didn't hear."

"I-" Revali stopped himself. "I know."

***

\- Three days later

Link set out across the barren Hebra tundra as soon as he had something planned with the Rito people. When he gave them his bones, he was informed that's a rite that family performs for the dead. That Revali has no family. That they would take care of his body, if need be, but Link was the closest to him in life, so he should be the one to do it.

So, taught a kind of crash course by Kaneli, the village elder, Link set out for Hebra mountain. It was the only place that would be suitable for him, even if it wouldn't be easy to get to. The mountain itself has many caves that are out of the wind; the challenge would be climbing to one high enough to suit Revali. He wanted to do this right. He wanted to give him a resting place for his bones that was worthy of him.

So he journeyed, and he climbed, and he fell, and his tears froze his eyes shut, and he had to use the Sheikah Slate to warp back to the Hebra tower twice climbing Mount Hebra itself, but when he got to the right spot...

He knew it right away.

The cave opening wasn't very large, but the cave itself was plenty deep enough to give shelter from the wind and the snow. At the same time, it wasn't so large that he worried about something living in it in connecting passages. No, they were too high up for wildlife. This was the perfect place.

First he made places for two torches to go, to light the cave, and lit them. Then...

How was he going to do this?

Taking a deep breath, trying to calm down, he followed all of the instructions Kaneli had given him. Laying Revali out carefully, his bones so delicate against the harsh rock of the cave floor. Then surrounding him by gifts, offerings, and items that were his in life. His journal, his bow, ribbons, flowers, beads, feather pens and extra ink- there was almost no end to the things that were there. Drawings that the children had made for him. Extra arrows. Food that wouldn't go bad.

Link didn't sign a single word. He just cried. Something about the finality, about looking at his skull there and seeing the face that watched over him in his sleep in the Shrine of Resurrection, was chilling. He couldn't manage even a sentence.

And Revali? He didn't say a word either.

***

\- Nearly a year after Link first awoke

He had a dream.

In it, Link at least thought he was back on Hebra Mountain. Strange, it had been forever since he was there. But he was, climbing up to Revali's grave. And when he got there...

He cut off a lock of his hair, and laid it before the bones.

Then everything turned to gold.

He would be lying if he said that he didn't think about Revali nearly every waking moment. He still talked to him, whether he got a reply or not. He still remembered new things about him, and came to with his heart aching in his chest.

And now, what could that mean? He knew what the cutting of hair meant, but... The gold, the dream, after all this time... Was it the goddess, leading him there?

He didn't know, but he wasn't wasting time on figuring out.

***

\- Now

Link knelt down in front of his bones, pulled out a knife, grabbed a lock of his hair, and-

"Wait!" Revali half-materialized, standing in the midst of his own bones. "Do you know what that means?"

He nodded.

"Marriage! To Rito, that means marriage! And you're-?"

Slowly, Link put down the knife. "I had a dream, I think from the goddess, where I cut a lock of my hair and laid it on your... Grave."

"Strange. After all this time, the Goddess is still trying to get a reaction out of me, huh?" Revali scoffed, looking up at the ceiling of the cave. "Fuck you, Goddess!"

"Umm..."

"What, surprised I don't like her ladyship all that much?" He rolled his eyes, sitting down to match Link. "She's never done anything but bring me misery, as far as I'm concerned. Even this is-"

Shit. He'd said too much, and now he would have to explain.

It had been a year anyway! Long enough spent in silence, pretending he wasn't going to stay in love with Link forever.

"What's so bad about this, other than being stuck with me?"

"No, you don't get it!" He snapped, then sighed, letting the tension go from his shoulders. "I have three options. Stay like this forever, admit how I feel and dissipate, or... No longer feel that way, and dissipate as well."

Link frowned. "Then... Isn't that simple?"

"No! How is that simple?"

"Do you feel like kissing me right now?" He asked. "Because I feel like... I feel like our feelings are mutual."

Revali's feathers fluffed out. "Well... Yes."

"Then just do." Link shrugged. "Don't ever tell me how you feel about me."

"Unless I'm sick of you."

He snorted. "Yeah, I guess."

"It's that simple, isn't it?" 

"If you want it to be."

So, heart pounding with a hundred years of anticipation, Revali leaned in, gently touching their foreheads in a kiss, brushing his hair back from his face-

Grabbing the knife and cutting off a lock.

Link pulled away, blinking. "I thought you told me not to-?"

"I'm stuck with you forever, now you're stuck with me."

"Asshole."

And they kissed again, and again, and again...

Revali pulled away. "Now, let's get out of my gravesite, shall we?"

"Sounds good to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblers are Supertinywords and Supertinydom!
> 
> Requests are open, I'm running out!
> 
> Comments are love <3


End file.
